Double Trouble
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: AU. Reverse Falls characters, but an AU where Will is a cop, and Mabel and Dipper are a criminal duo. They are the bane of Gravity Falls, and Will's personal enemies. He wants to hunt them down at all costs. But the duo didn't reach the top of the Most Wanteds list for nothing. Now they're trapped in a game of cat and mouse, but the question is..Who is the cat and who is the mouse?


And I'm back with another story! I know I have a lot of multi chapter stories, but I really wanted to post this. It is not going to be one of my main stories, so it is going to be updated less frequently. Lately I've found a couple fics where Bill is a robber and Dipper is a detective, or vice versa. And I wanted to do one. Little bit of trivia, this was going to take place in normal Gravity Falls, but I decided that it was too OOC for our normal characters. So it is now in Reverse Falls, but Will isn't as shy or nervous. He isn't Bill snarky confident, but he does act a little more like him.

And just to make things clear, Will has the same gang as Bill, with all the characters. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Will crept silently into the room. A call had come in at headquarters a few minutes ago and Will had rushed over to the crime scene. Of course, there was no one in the room. He snarled when he saw what was on the wall opposite him. Spray painted onto the wall was a pine tree and a shooting star. Double Trouble. No one had ever seen their faces, but from the descriptions, Will could safely assume that it was a duo. A boy and a girl. They always left these marks at their crime scenes and they had never been caught to date. According to the government, these people didn't even exist.

Under the marks, a body lay. Whoever the person was, they were dead. Slit throat by the looks of it. Will stalked over to the body and flung the corpse over his shoulder. He had to get this person back to headquarters. He took one last look around the room before walking out. What he didn't see was a piece of paper tacked to the door. The shooting star and pine tree were on it, under a few words. _We're coming._

It had been a few weeks since Double Trouble's last attack. Since then, no reports had come in. Will reclined in a chair behind the counter. He was bored. The multiple computers in front of him were opened to different security cameras thought police headquarters, but nothing interesting was happening. Teeth(nicknamed that because of his huge front teeth.) was studding files. Pyronica was annoying him. Eightball(because of the eight ball he was always carrying around.) was getting coffee. Zanther and Pacifier was watching security tapes in hopes of gaining clues about Double Trouble. Nothing was going on.

Will picked up his walkie talkie(They used them to make quick calls around the building.) and pressed the call button. It was only a moment before Pacifier replied.

"What is it boss?" His voice came out of the walkie talkie smoothly. Will's subconsciously fixed his black bowtie before replying.

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked. He heard hushed voices before speaking again. "If you've found anything yet, I will advise you not to hide it from me." A muffled gulp could be heard before Zanther's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"When we were looking over the tapes," he began, his voice shaky. Will's mouth converted into a snarl.

"Get on with it!" he growled.

"We found something written on one of the walls!" Pacifier cried out. Will growled under his breath.

"What does it say?!" he asked impatiently. Static came over the walkie talkie for a moment before Pacifier replied.

"It's a piece of paper," he reported, "tacked to the back of the door with a black tack, and the words _we're coming_ and written neatly on the top." Will listened carefully. That sounded like Double Trouble. They were always leaving threatening notes at their crime scenes.

"There's more," Pacifier continued, "under it, in smaller writing is another note. It says: _Stay out of our way Cipher, or you're going to pay._ " This sent a small shiver down Will's back. Double Trouble had done things like this before, leaving notes like this to tell officers to stay out of their way, but they had never singled out an officer. It made sense that he would be the one they would threaten, even though all the officers worked on the Double Trouble case, he was the main officer assigned to the case. He growled under his breath.

Then, from the other end of the call, the telephone rang. A shuffling noise, then a bang then meant Pacifier had picked up the phone. Muffled voices and then a gasp.

"What's going on?" Will demanded. Pacifier gulped before responding.

"Well Boss," he began, "you see…"

Will raced through the streets, trying to find the bank. He had darted out of the station the moment he heard the words _Double Trouble_. They were holding hostages at the bank. When he got there, he could have sworn he saw two black silhouettes slipping out the back window into an alleyway. Not even bothering to go into the bank, he slipped around the back. Sure enough, he spotted two figures conversing in hushed tones. One had a masculine build, while the other had a feminine build. They wore black masks and their brown hair was cropped close to their skull.

Will crept closer, making sure they didn't see or hear him.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked. Will's face crinkled into confusion. Sure about what?

"Yes bro-bro I'm sure," the girl answered, "there are no witnesses." That sent chills down Will's back. That could have meant anything! There could have been no people, or they could have killed them all. That option horrified Will. These kids looked no more than 18, but they had already killed hundreds of people, and they might have just killed dozens more. Who knew how many people had been in that bank.

Will's eyes slid shut before he forced them open again. To his shock, the siblings were gone. He darted out from his hiding place, looking around frantically for them. Then he felt a knife on his throat. No, two knives. One pressed against the base of his throat and the other pressed against the back of his throat. A feminine voice whispered in his ear: "Who are you?" Will bit back a snarl and didn't answer. The knife in front of him pressed into his neck a little harder.

"Let me rephrase that," the boy snarled, "tell us who you are or you die."

"I'm Will," he said, not wanting to die, "Will Cipher." The girl behind him growled.

"We should kill him now bro-bro," she growled. "He's ruined enough of our plans." The boy shook his head.

"If we kill him we'll have to lay low for weeks trying to throw them off our tracks," the boy said. "Although I would love to kill him."

"Who are you?" Will choked out. The knife was removed from his throat and the holder came around front so he could see her. The boy continued to hold the knife to his throat.

"We're Double Trouble," The boy began, "and your worst nightmare."

"We're twins," the girl finished. Smirking, the girl pressed a cloth to his nose. The last thing Will saw was a pair of shadows slipping away into the night as his world faded away into blackness.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I really like this idea, with Mabel and Dipper being criminals and Will being a cop. This is most likely going to be continued. Should I introduce Bill in as Will's twin? Please reply.

Riddle: Will had personal reasons to hate Double Trouble. And he hates them a LOT. Any guesses why? Until next time.

-Hourglass


End file.
